


darkness

by Luxa437



Series: Phobia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Gen, Mild Gore, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxa437/pseuds/Luxa437
Summary: It's dark, so dark...
Series: Phobia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962262
Kudos: 1





	darkness

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE THE TAGS!   
> This is a series of rather dark One-Shots which i use to cope when i'm in a bad place. 
> 
> As such please don`t expect regular updates or anything.

It's dark, so dark.

I feel cold. There is water flowing around me, not enough to cover me but I'm shivering nonetheless. I can't move my body. I try to open my eyes but fail. It is so cold, my limbs feel like they're made out of ice and may break with the smallest of movement. Thus, I just lay there and let the water play with my clothes and hair. I don't know what colour they have but I can feel them covering my hip and breast. My breath is shallow and echoes through the air. I feel a heavy weight on my ribs, almost crushing them.

It hurts. There is a disturbing numbness in my chest. It is steadily spreading out. I feel my heartbeat against my skin, it is weak. There is not enough oxygen, I'm going to suffocate. I don't know where I am. I feel helpless and alone. No one's there to numb the pain that is burning on my skin and in my blood.

I am afraid. I'm afraid that I am going to die. I don't want to die. I shouldn't pass away, I'm too young. I want to see the world, I want to fall in love, I want to feel happiness, I want to live!

I'm crying. I'm crying because deep down I know this is the end. Death won't show mercy on me. I won't be able to see the sunrise again or awaken with the birds chirping outside. I will never smell the flowers behind the house or feel the warm rays of the sun on my skin. I'm crying because I am never going to find out what could have happened in my life.

And thus I am just laying here in the dark.


End file.
